Right Kind of Wrong
by PoisonStar9
Summary: 'You walk in and my strength walks out the door, Say my name and I can't fight it anymore' 23 year old Emily Prentiss is the new English teacher at Quantico High where 17 year old Jennifer Jareau is just starting her senior year. Friendship, attraction and forbidden love. How can something so wrong feel so right?
1. Chapter 1

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**A/N- **Hello. Thank you for reading my story, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if the quality of my writing is not great, hopefully it will improve. This is a story I have had stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to give it a go. I am not American so my portrayal of American High school is not going to be accurate to real life, but I don't think it will affect the story that much. Sorry this was quite a long AN to begin with I hope you enjoy the story =)  
>The title of this story is taken from the LeAnn Rimes song 'Right Kind of Wrong'<br>**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**Chapter 1**

It's funny no matter how old you get the first day at a new school is always a daunting and nervous experience. You can tell yourself that you are being stupid and worrying over nothing but somewhere in the back of your mind there is that little voice that tells you to be scared and to put your defences up because you are about to step into hell. It's crazy even at 23 years of age I am nervous about my first day at school, although this isn't really my first day at school it is my first day of my new job, High school English teacher.

When I was younger I would have never imagined myself wanting to be a teacher. My mother is a US ambassador so I travelled a lot when I was younger and never really attended school much and when I did it was never for very long. We were always moving to different countries that my parents decided home tutoring me would be the best option. It wasn't until I was 13 and my mum was stationed in the states that I began attending school on a permanent basis. This was where I met one of best friends Aaron Hotchner. The Hotchners were our next door neighbours and me and Aaron instantly became friends despite the age gap between us. He became somebody that I could rely on and trust with anything. He became like an older brother to me. I not only grew close to Aaron but to the rest of the Hotchner family as well. When my parents had to go away for work they would always offer to look after me and said they saw me as one of their own. Aaron's father, Mark, was the Principal of one of the local High Schools in the area, Quantico High. I guess it wasn't until I started at Quantico high that the thought of a career as a teacher started to enter my head. Seeing the difference that Mark made on the pupils and the care that he took towards them really fascinated me. For some of those kids school was one of the only stable things in their life. That really got to me seeing the effect that a teacher could have on a person's life. That one person believing and trusting in you could give a student hope. I wanted to do that and be that person that people could turn to and trust when they felt they had nobody else, whilst teaching and expanding their knowledge.  
>After graduating from Quantico High I went off to college to get my teaching degree. During my time away at college Aaron became the Principal at Quantico High. He was one of the youngest principals in the area but one of the best. Mark stayed on as Vice-Principal meaning he had more regular working hours and less responsibility. After 4 years of studying and training I became a qualified teacher. I applied for many positions after I became qualified but was never successful, after a few months as luck would have it I received a phone call from Aaron letting me know that there was a position at Quantico high that he wanted me for. I accepted straight away and would begin straight after the summer holidays.<p>

* * *

><p>'You can do this Emily, nothing to be nervous about. It's just teenagers, they can't hurt you. You're a Prentiss.' There was a knock on the window of the car that broke the young brunette from her pep talk. Emily glanced out of the window to see Aaron Hotchner stood on the other side with a small grin on his face. Taking her keys out of the ignition and grabbing her bag off the passenger seat Emily got out of the car and locked it behind her.<br>"Morning Aaron."  
>"Morning Em. Nervous?" The older man chuckled.<br>"You have no idea. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Aaron. I don't know if I can do this" The brunette replied shaking her head as she spoke.  
>"Emily what are you talking about? You are going to be amazing. You studied for 4 years for this not mentioning finishing top of your class, you know how to teach. Plus you have done your training so it's not like you have never been in a teaching environment before. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think you could do this."<br>"So us being friends had nothing to do with it?" Emily said with a small smile spreading across her face.  
>"Well I couldn't not give you a job could I? My dad would have killed me."<br>"That is true," Emily laughed but then her face fell turning serious again "but seriously Aaron I'm scared. What if they don't like me, what if I fail?"  
>Aaron stepped closer towards the young woman and rested his hand on her shoulder "You are not going to fail Em, there will be times when you struggle and find it hard but that is what I am here for, me and the rest of the staff. I trust you Emily and I know you are going to be an amazing teacher. I didn't just hire you because you are my friend, I hired you because I see the potential and ability that you have as a teacher." He stepped forward embracing Emily in a hug.<br>"Thank You Aaron" Emily mumbled into his shoulder.  
>"Anytime," He smiled pulling out of the hug "Now let's go introduce you to the rest of the staff shall we" He said as he led the way towards the entrance of the school.<p>

"Obviously you know David Rossi from back when you were a student"  
>"It's nice to see you back here Emily" the history teacher greeted<br>"You too sir…It's been a while since I stepped foot in these corridors"  
>"In a few days it will feel like you never left" the older man chuckled.<br>"And finally we have Derek Morgan, Gym teacher. Derek this is Emily Prentiss she is the new English teacher" Aaron introduced.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Emily, you can call me Morgan" He winked towards Emily "Welcome to the team, if you have any questions my door is always open" Morgan lowered the tone of his voice as he spoke.<br>"Nice to meet you Morgan, I might just have to take you up on that offer some time" Emily mimicked Morgan's earlier actions and winked in his direction with a smile on her face making him laugh.  
>"Why do I get the feeling that you two together are going to cause me trouble?" Aaron laughed as he shook his head at his 2 younger colleagues.<p>

* * *

><p>BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.<br>"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming" Penelope Garcia totted down the driveway towards her best friend's car.  
>"Take your time" JJ laughed as Garcia opened the passenger door.<br>"JJ, how do I look? Is this outfit ok? Do you think this is a first day back worthy outfit?" Garcia blurted out in one quick breath.  
>"Pen, you look fine."<br>"Fine…Fine. JJ I cannot look just fine. This is the first day of our senior year. I have to look amazing and utterly fabulous" JJ rolled her eyes as Penelope was talking. "Hey I saw that. Don't roll your eyes at me. JJ it's our last year of high school. Every day is important and counts we have to make the most of it. Plus if I want to get best dressed in the year book then I have to look fabulous every day."  
>"Pen, is winning a title in a year book really that important?"<br>"JJ not everybody gets their recognition as easily as you. You're the star of the soccer team and dating the quarterback of the football team. Nobody is going to forget you. Me however I need to work to be remembered."  
>"I don't think anybody is going to have any trouble forgetting you Pen. You certainly make an impression. Plus I don't think you have much competition, you are the best dressed person I know. Now get in the car or we are going to be late"<p>

JJ parked the car in the car park at Quantico High and turned off the engine she sighed as she glanced over at her best friend.  
>"Ready for Senior Year?"<br>"You bet. Bring it on"  
>"Pen…Let's make this a year to remember"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Kind of Wrong  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response to this story, I really wasn't expecting it at all...It put a smile on my face. I am going to try and keep the updates of this story as regular as possible the best I can but obviously Uni may sometimes get in the way and make the wait in between updates a bit longer but hopefully not too long ;P  
>Also with the plot of this story I dont want to rush it so it may take some time to develop but hopefully it will be at a decent speed for everyone and not too slow of a story...Enjoy =D<strong>

* * *

><p>JJ and Garcia were sat in their homeroom class whilst their teacher was going over the usual start of year introductions.<br>"And straight after homeroom there will be a talk by the principal in the hall that all seniors must attend. I'm going to hand out your timetables for the year now, if you have any queries or problems please take these up with the office where they will try and sort them out."  
>The teacher made her way around the room handing out the timetables to the students.<p>

"Who have you got for English Jay?" Garcia asked  
>"umm…Miss Prentiss. Must be a new teacher."<br>"I've got her too. Looks like I'm going to have to do some research at lunch into this Prentiss person."  
>"Pen I still don't think it is really appropriate to do background checks on your teachers. It has got to be like morally wrong or something."<br>"Jay there is nothing wrong about wanting to know about the person who is teaching me. Plus I need something good to use to blackmail them with when it comes to me not doing my work" JJ laughed at the fellow blonde.  
>"You know if you just did your work you wouldn't have to worry about the whole blackmail thing"<br>"Oh please, I have much better things to do with my time then homework"  
>"Like what…Photo shopping pictures of Mr Morgan" JJ said with a huge smirk on her face.<br>"You may tease but that man is a god"

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.<br>"Alright it was nice meeting everyone and make sure you all come prepared for the next lesson because that's when the real work begins…You're dismissed"  
>Emily began gathering her things as the class began filing out of the room. She had made it to lunch break on her first day with no real problems and was feeling much more relaxed and at ease then she had been in the morning. Once all the students were gone Emily slung her bag over her shoulder and was just about to make her way towards the door when Hotch stepped through it.<br>"So, I'm guessing by the smile on your face that your morning went well?" Aaron asked the younger woman. The smile on Emily's face grew even wider at his comment.  
>"Yeah thank you, it went much better than I expected. The kids have all been really nice and welcoming so far"<br>"So no problems then? They weren't too rude or anything"  
>"No, apart from a few suggestive comments from some of the boys, but nothing that I can't handle." Emily laughed<br>"Ha, I guess that is to be expected when you put a good looking young woman in a room with hormonal teenage boys. Anyway I can't stop I just wanted to check in and make sure you were doing ok. I will see you later anyway."  
>"Ok, thank you for checking on me Aaron. I really appreciate it"<br>"Anything for you Em" He gently placed he hand on Emily's arm as he spoke. The pair then made their way to the door and parted down opposite sides of the corridor.

* * *

><p>JJ made her way down the corridor towards her locker. She twisted the dial to enter her code and placed her stuff inside. Shutting the door she turned and leant against the locker waiting for her bubbly blonde friend to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Garcia turn the corner and head towards her. The distinctive sound of Garcia's heels echoing down the corridor sped up as they young girl rushed towards her best friend.<br>"I swear sometimes Strauss doesn't know when to shut up, if talking was an Olympic sport that woman would defiantly be a gold medalist. Does she not understand that the bell means the end of the class; it is not something you ignore and just carry on talking. First day back and she has already made me dread the rest of the year." Garcia sighed as she flopped against the lockers.  
>"I hate being a senior" she huffed whilst JJ just laughed at her.<br>"I'm sure the last few hours have been torture for you Pen and so different from last year." Garcia sent a death glare towards her friend as she spun and put her things in her locker. She grabbed out her laptop and slammed the door shut before turning to face JJ.  
>"Let's go, I'm in a bad mood and I want to eat"<br>"I hear you…I'm starving" JJ agreed just as her stomached loudly grumbled. The two girls burst out laughing before linking arms and making their way towards the cafeteria.

"OK so now that I have eaten and have calmed down I can get to the real work" Garcia placed her laptop in front of her and began typing.  
>"Prentiss…OK let me see. Emily Prentiss, 23 years old, graduated from Washington State top of her class." Garcia nodded in appreciation<br>"At least we know she will actually know what she is talking about and understand what she is teaching us. That's always a good start. She's pretty too, I bet she's gonna be breaking a few of the boys hearts this year" Garcia chuckled "Don't you agree Jay?" Garcia spun her laptop around so the screen faced JJ. As JJ looked at the picture of their new English teacher she felt her mouth go dry and her heart stop.  
>"She's beautiful" JJ replied trying to gain some composure.<br>"It looks like she comes from money too. Her Mother is a US ambassador…"  
>JJ zoned out as Garcia carried on spouting off information about the new teacher, nodding when it seemed appropriate. She couldn't get the picture out of her head. She had never seen a woman so beautiful in all her life, she was stunning. Plus the reaction JJ had to seeing her picture was something she had never experienced, especially from looking at a picture and that scared her, but what scared her more was how much she wanted to get to know Emily Prentiss, and she hadn't even met her yet.<p> 


End file.
